The Big Sailor Moon
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi looses her memories...and becomes Serena Smith, the Negotiator! SMBig O crossover! DONE.
1. Part 1

Sailor Moon BO – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Big O" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

*******

**"White Out"**

*******

"Hey guys, come on!" yelled Usagi.

"Coming!" yelled Minako, as she and her friends left the kitchen with the snacks.

"I REALLY wish that 'Meatball head wouldn't be so impatient," Rei said, as she shook her head.

It is New Years Eve, circa 2003.  It had been a while since Usagi Tsukino (aka "Sailor Moon") and the rest of her friends (aka "The Sailor Scouts") have gotten together for a party.  Still, any time the semi-retired superhero and her friends could get together was always a party.

All the Scouts were there.  There was Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno, the soon-to-be medical student, Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino, the aspiring entertainer, Rei ("Sailor Mars") Hino, the Shinto-priestess-in-training, and Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino, the chief extraordinaire.  Also with Usagi were her fiancée Momaru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba and their future daughter Usagi ("Sailor Mini-Moon") Chiba.

"I can't wait until the festivities begin!" said Diana the Moon Cat.

"You said it!" said Artemis the Moon Cat.

"Shh, the countdown is about to begin!" admonished the Luna the Moon Cat.  Diana is the offspring of Artemis and Luna.

"It's too bad the Outers went on vacation," said Makoto.

"Hey, what can you do?" Minako replied.

"They said that they'll be back shortly," Ami said.

"Next year will be a good one!" said Usagi.

"I know, beloved," Momaru said.

"The countdown is starting!" yelled Little Usagi.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy-!"

Then, everything fades to WHITE.

Meanwhile, at the Time Gate…

"Setsuna, you should have warned the others!" yelled Heruka.  She was upset that "The Event" was taken place.

"You know what would happen if I did," Setsuna replied.  "Besides, this attack is essential if Crystal Tokyo is to be formed.

"So…we will see Little Usagi and the others again?" asked Hotoru.  She was worried about what could happen to her best friend.

"I'm sure things will work out," Michiru replied assuredly.

"It will.  According to my calculations, the next "Event" will strike again in forty years.  Plus, our allies will be there for us if we need their assistance.  Only then will we have a chance to bring back Sailor Moon and the others."

"I hope you know what you are doing," Heruka warned.

Setsuna looks at her friend and ally.

"Me, too."

Forty years later…

"This is the town of amnesia called Paradigm City, built on the ruins of a great metropolis that no ones knows about.  For some strange reason, everyone's memories have been erased.  For what purpose, I do not know.  But I do hope to find out one day, while I am this city's top 'Negotiator'.  Though, as a woman, it's difficult for me to be taken seriously."

Serena Smith sat down her tape recorder, as she brushed aside her shorn locks of hair.  Having short hair and wearing white business suits compensated the fact that she was a woman after all.

"Mental note: a reminder for self to go to the hairstylist.  I do want to keep SOME feminine traits after all."

"Your tea is ready, Madame."

 "Thank you, Lyta," Serena said, as she accepted her drink from her housekeeper.  While sipping tea at her desk, Serena turns to an old photo of herself when she was part of the Paradigm City military police.  There, she was with her comrades, as well as her then-superior officer Major Raye Datsun.  Back in the day, Serena sported a "pony tail" hairstyle.

Ah, the innocence of youth, Serena thought to herself.

Then, she heard the sound of piano playing.

Amy must be done with the modifications, Serena thought.

Since her rescue from the demented Mina Beck, Amy Anderson has done much to repay Serena for her kindness.  While a journalist by trade, Amy was skilled in medicine and science, so she complimented Lyta Burg's engineering skills.  Besides, Amy was an excellent sounding board for whatever ideas she develops during a case.

I had enough of this…stuffy house, Serena thought.

"Lyta, I going for a ride," Serena said, as she brushed aside her hair.

"I will have your dinner ready upon your return, of course."

***

As Serena drove her pink Cadillac across the bridge to the main dome, she wondered what could have happened to create such a change to the environment.  Then, she noticed a military police stopping point.  Serena's eyes lit up, upon recognition of one of the officers.

"Well, well, well," Serena smirked, as she took off her shades.  "I didn't know you had gotten demoted, Officer."

"You," said Raye, as she went up to the car.  "I ought to book you for living in an illegal district!"

"You know your bosses only passed that ordinance as a 'suggestion', not a rule."

"Whatever.  For your information, I'm on supervisory field duty with these cadets."

"I'm sure.  Anyway, I'm for the Paradigm Corporation building on business.  Ta!"

And Serena drives off.

"Grrr!"

At Paradigm Corp…

"Ah, Negotiator, I am glad that you made it," said the man in the black business suit, as he kissed Serena's hand.

"Forget it, Darien Rosewater.  I'm not so easily persuaded by your charms."

"We'll see about THAT, Ms. Smith.  Oh, have you met my daughter Rena?"

Serena looks at the pink-haired girl.  She was impeccably dressed, which included her glasses.

"Oh, we already met."

"Charming girl, isn't she?" said Serena.

"I must run these files to Human Resources, Father."

"You do that, Angel."

When Rena leaves, Darien turns to Serena.

"I really wish that you tell Rena the truth about her mother, Serena."

"You and I both know we can't do that.  We have a lot of history together, so cherish that."

Darien looks outside his office window.  Then, he looks at Serena.

"There's only so much time I am willing to be patient with you.  All this can be yours.  After all, a King does need a Queen."

"I'll think about it.  But for now, let's conduct business?"

"Let's, then."

Later that day…

"Ah, you have returned, Madame Serena."

"Yeah.  I just needed to take care of business downtown."

"Oh, and there's someone here to see you in your office."

"Oh?"

A short time later…

"Thank you for seeing me," said the green haired woman.

"No problem.  Normally, I see my clients at 'The Moonscape', but there are exceptions."

"Thanks."

"So, what seems to be the problem, Miss-?"

"Meioh.  Setsuna Meioh, and I have a need for a Negotiator."

Tbc? Author's note: There.  This is a Sailor Moon/Big O fusion story.  Most of the Sailor Sailor Senshi will fulfill the principle roles of the "Big O" characters, but not in the way you would think.  If this story is completed, you will learn a) who's behind 'The White Out', b) who are the allies are, and, c) how Crystal Tokyo will form.  C & C are welcomed. 

If there's a next time: Serena tracks down a mad scientist who holds a terrible secret that involves…cats.  Plus, Rena runs across someone claiming to be her best friend.  Be here for "Terrible Reunion", next time on "Sailor Moon BO".  See you then!  Maybe…


	2. Part 2

The Big SM – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion fan fiction.**

*******

"This is Miss Setsuna Meioh, Madame," said Lyta the housekeeper.

"Thanks, Lyta," Serena said, as she sat in her office chair.  "So, Miss Meioh, what can I do for you?"

Setsuna looked at Serena for a moment.

"Miss?"

"Sorry.  For a moment, you reminded me of someone."

"I get that a lot."

"Okay.  I need you to find…a cat.  Three of them, in fact."

"I see.  What's so special about these cats?"

"They are sentient cats that are being held by a subsidiary of Paradigm Corporation."

Great.  "And how did you find about this?"

"I'm a consultant of sorts.  I came across a file on them while conducting…research."

"I see.  So, how long have you been a hacker, Miss Meioh?"

"I did not know that I was that apparent."

"I wouldn't be a good negotiator without knowing both sides, especially when a client is so obvious about it."

"I see.  So, will you take the case…Negotiator?"

"I am curious as to how involved Paradigm City is.  Very well, I accept."

***

"You get the supplies while I go to 'Moonscapes'."

"Alright," Amy Anderson said, as she took over the wheel of Serena's car.  "Besides, I got to run this copy at The Paradigm Times."

"You do that, Amy."

Serena walks down to the bottom floor of The Moonscape.  She enters, and noticed the usual clientele: all women.

"Hey, Serena," Alex the bartender says, she finishes serving her barstool clients.  "The usual?"

"Yeah."

"One 'Shirley Temple', coming up!"

Serena walks past the throng of people before stopping at one specific table.  She sees a person with long, blue-green hair reading a newspaper.

"You know," the person reading the paper said began, "People will get the wrong idea if you keep coming here."

"Hey, with my reputation, what's one more facet?" Serena replied, as she sat down.  "How're things, Michelle?"

"Fine," Michelle replied.  "So, what's up?"

"I need information on some…special cats."

"Ah, well, according to contacts, Paradigm recently uncovered a rather interesting fine: three perfectly preserved cats, found in an abound complex below.  And check this additional fact: they were in stasis pods."

"Humph.  And how does this connect to Paradigm?"

"It doesn't, so you don't have to worry about your assignment being connected to Rosewater."

"I see.  Thanks for the tip, Michelle."

"Any time."

After Serena leaves, Michelle goes up to the bar.

"So, do you think Usagi bought it?" asked Alex, whose real name was "Heruka".

"I hope so," Michelle replied, whose real name was "Michiru".  "I hate keeping up these pretenses."

"You do have to admit that Usagi is a lot more mature this way."

"Yeah.  And cuter, too."

"Mi-chan!"

***

From the Journal of Serena Smith, 40th cycle, Month 10, day 26:

For years, the Paradigm Corporation has gone out of its to refurbish many of the old sites outside of the domes.  Personally, I believe Darin hopes to refurbish them to make money off the backs of the poor.  But that's the revolutionary in me speaking, I guess.

Anyway, according to the data that Amy was able to gather from the 'Net, a team had recovered the cats at an old observatory.  So far, there has not been any indication of why these animals were recovered there.  Nevertheless, they were taken to a private facility at a secured facility near the excavation site.  Most likely, if the citizenry caught wind of this, it would cause problems for Paradigm Corp's already shaken reputation.  So, I'll be doing Darien a favor by "investigating" the situation independently, which is why I brought Amy along for the ride.

***

"So, you got an ident?" said the security guard.

"Yeah," Serena said, as she handed her pass to the guard.

"Just hold for a second, while I call this in," the guard said, as he called the front desk.

"You sure the cards will pass muster?" Serena said, as she spoke through her wristwatch.

[It should,] Amy replied.  [Anyway, I'm at the site now, so I can't talk…]

"Here you go, Miss," the guard replied.  "Drive on through."

"Thanks."

Serena parked her pink Cadillac at a secluded location, got out, straightened her suit and put on her shades.  She used her "shades" to scope out the site.  She then tapped her telepathic earplug.

[Amy, you got this?]

[Got it,] Amy replied.  [Sensors indicate that the heavy electromagnetic field over the research facility is centered over the upper floors.]

[Is it possible that lab is 'detachable'?  It doesn't make sense that the heavy shielding would be overhead, not in some underground bunker.]

[Hey, you're the investigator, not me.]

[Great.  Keep me informed for further details.]

[Right.]

With that, the communication line was cut.

Serena looked at the building and proceeded towards the entrance.  She showed her fake identity pass to the entrance guard, and went inside.  As far as anyone was concerned, Serena was a Paradigm Corp courier, as was there to pick up the account sheets for Human Resources. 

 Of course, she was there to break into the lab to see why her client wanted her to go there.

Serena nodded to the janitor, as she went into the express elevator.  Now, at this point, Serena would need to break into the paneling to gain access to the secured labs.  Once the elevator doors were closed, she used her special watch to magnetically unlock the access panel.  Once done, she then crossed the wires.

"Bingo," Serena said, as she closed the panel.  She then pressed the appropriate floor button.

However, instead of proceeding further up, a mist of gas began to fill the elevator.

"Cough!" Serena said.  Desperately, she looked up, saw the elevator panel above her, and leaped.  She wasn't sure if the panel was secured, but she was not about to take any chances.

FLAK!

Serena grabbed hold of the edges, as she pulled herself up to the top of the elevator.  She looked up and aimed her watch to the top of the elevator shaft.

POW!  HISSSSSSSSSSSS-!

The cable from her watch snaked upward, until its spear tip made its mark.

FWIP!

Serena could feel that the elevator was about to move.  So she used watch to pull herself up the shaft.

A few minutes later, Serena, after making her way through the conduits, landed on her feet on the right floor.  With a swipe of hand, Serena dusted herself off.

"Lyta will certainly have her hand full," Serena chuckled.

A few minutes later more, Serena gained access to the laboratory in question.

Serena then used her flash light to rummage though the files.  Apparently, there was a recent find that Paradigm City did not want uncovered.

Curious, Serena then went to one of the vaults that held the prized specimen.  She wanted to contact Amy, but the electro-magnetic field would negate any communications signal.  So, she opened the vault.

Inside a stasis container was a black cat.

Hmmm, Serena thought to herself.  Apparently, this cat's alive, if these readings are correct.

Then, she noticed two other containers, each one with a cat.  While the first cat was black, the other cats were white and grey respectively.

Serena then decided to take the cats with her, since she could do better back at Amy's place.

She then placed the cats in a large suitcase that was nearby, and began to wheel the cats out of there.  Suddenly, there was a problem.

"Hold it!" said a guard, as he raised his handgun…

Casually, Serena took out one of Mina Beck's yo-yo, and flung it…

FRAK!

The magnet within the yo-yo was used to snatch the gun from the guard's hand.

"Thanks," Serena replied, as she pockets the gun.  She hated guns, especially when they are used against HER.

And with one smooth motion, Serena knocked the guard out with a crescent kick.  

She also knocked the guard out at the front door, too.

[I got the 'prize', Amy!]

[Great,] Amy replied.  [You better hurry out of there, 'cuz you just trip Paradigm's security network.]

[Got it.]

As she loaded the cats in the trunk of her car, Serena could hear a low rumble beneath her.

BOOM!

Like a zombie rising from the grave, a giant mechanoid burst through the ground.

"YOU ARE AN INTRUDER," the mechanoid stated.  "YOU ARE ORDERED TO STAND DOWN.  YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO COMPLY."

"Well, I'll be seeing ya!" Serena said, as she hopped into her car and sped off.

SKREEEEE!

The mechanoid began to chase down Serena's car.

"Amy, is 'the main contender' ready?" Serena asked.

"Yes, 'she' is," Amy replied over the secured line.

"Good.  Here goes: BIG SM!"

RUMMMBLE…

Ahead of Serena, a doll-like mechanoid broke through the ground.  It was female in appearance, wore a stylized sailor suit and had twin meat balls for hair.  When it stopped, Serena backed her car up into the feet of the mechanoid.  Serena's automatic seat was launched into the hub of the mechanoid, as the cockpit re-configured itself for Serena.

"Big SM…it's show time!"

On her monitor screen, words scrolled across:

IN THE NAME OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, I WILL PUNISH YOU…

"Okay, my metal friend," Serena smirked.  "Let's see how much you matter to ME."

SM charged forward, and punched the mechanoid.  Being a heavier model, it was virtually unfazed by the attack.

However, kicking it was a different matter.

POW!

The mechanoid was struck backwards a bit.  It then brought out a chain gun out of its chassis.

"My," Serena smirked.  "Is that a gun, or are you happy to see me?"

The mechanoid began to fire upon SM, which leaped out of the way.

"I guess not," Serena responded.  "Well, I better put you out of your misery…permanently."

With that, SM took off its crown, and spins it into an energy Frisbee.

"Here, catch," Serena said, as she adjusted her controls.  "Okay…Moon Prism ATTACK!"

SM throws her attack weapon at the mechanoid, which pierces the machine dead center…

BOOM!

With the machanoid destroyed, Serena took SM back to her home, where she would have Amy take a look at the cats.

From a top of a nearby hill, a lone figure watches the retreating figure.  While the figure wore a different outfit, a pink body suit, the figure was recognizable.

"Father, Mother took the samples," Renee said into her wrist watch.

"Good," Darien Chiba, the Paradigm Corp chairman and CEO, responded.  "Keep me informed of the developing situation."

And with a sigh, Renee Chiba left her perch.  She didn't like it that her parents were not together, but, if her father's plan is successful, then her dream of them getting back together would be a success.

Then why did she feel so horrible?

**Tbc****.******


	3. Part 3

**The Big Sailor Moon 3 – By DS Wynne **

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "The Big O" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion story.**

**Part 3**

_My name is Serena Smith, and I am…a Negotiator._

_In this world of amnesia, it is my job to deal with various parties within and outside of "Paradigm City", and, well, "negotiate" between them. For the most part, my job has been pretty routine. However, there are times when I have to negotiate on a different level. _

_Recently, a Miss Setsuna Meioh has hired me to retrieve a pair of special cats from a subsidiary of the Paradigm Corporation (or "ParaCorp"). Somehow, me doing so have yet to gain the ire Darien Rosewater, the CEO and President of ParaCorp. I suppose that the reason why he hasn't done anything as of yet, is because o our…shared history together. Strangely, his assistant "Angel" seems to take a special interest in our relationship. That is something to consider for later._

_At any rate, after the usual, prerequisite fight between "Big Sailor Moon" and the research facility's security mecha, I took the specimens back to the house, so that Amy Wainwright, my piano-playing tenet (who also doubles as both a "hacker" and a lab researcher), can take a look at them._

"Hmmm," Amy Wainwright said, as she took a look at the canisters. All three canisters contained a specimen each, though of different colors; one was black, another was white, and the third was gray. All three cats had crescent Moon symbols on their foreheads.

"Well?" Serena asked impatiently. She didn't want to be late for her meeting with Col. Rei Datsun, who had clues on the identity of the mysterious "Schwartzwald", an anarchist who profess to know the truth about Paradigm City and the time before.

"Well, these are definitely stasis containers-"

"Tell me something that I DON'T know."

"Serena Smith, you can be SUCH a 'witch' at times."

"Well, I DO have the pre-requisite broomstick."

Serena grabs her white jacket.

"Call me if you have anything significant to tell me."

Amy shook her head, as she continued her examination.

Serena drove to Police headquarters. It brought back memories of the time when she and Rei were in the same graduating class at the academy, and how they used to be best friends.

"Well, I see you made it," Rei says, as she sees Serena walk into her office. "I guess all that help at your place has finally paid off."

"I didn't come here to hear a commentary, Rei," Serena smirked, as she sat down. "What's up?"

"We had conducted a raid on one of Mina Beck's hide-out, and came upon this."

Serena took the documents and looked at them. One was a newspaper clipping dated forty years ago, and another document was a few sheets of writing. The picture in the clipping proved interesting to Serena. It showed a picture of five girls in fancy sailor suits. However, their faces were blurred. However, it was the two cats in that photo that proved to be the most interesting. Why? Because they looked exactly like two of the specimens she had retrieved the night before.

"Okay, so…what?"

"It's connected to writings. I've already made copies of those and the photo, so you can have a set of your own."

"Gee, I'm touched."

A short time later, Serena was on her way to meet "Big Ear", who could help her in determining Mina Beck's location. It was a known fact that Mina was insane, so Serena wondered if this "Schwartzwald" had something to do with her.

She had placed her pink Cadillac on autopilot, which gave her time to read the copies that Rei was generous enough to give to her. The writings were merely a rant on the evils of a rigid society controlled by conformity. However, one particular section interested her. It read:

"When the Moon Princess is reunited with the King of the World, the Revelation of the Daughter of the Goddess will restore the Memory by the Moment of Time."

"Hmmm," Serena thought. There was something familiar about those words…

But the other part of the last document was more to her liking. According to another stanza, there was a clue to Mina's next target:

"When the People of the King give tribute at the Tower of Babel, the Goddess of Love will descend her fury upon the Disbelievers for ignoring Truth."

She wasn't sure if what this means, but she had a sneaking suspicion it dealt with a place…

"Yep, you are correct," Big Sea says, as she handed the notes back to Serena. "It is a place."

"I appreciate this Michiru," Serena says, as she placed the document. "I can always count on you to fish information from."

"Well, then you can repay my kindness by remembering to donate your time at those charity events I like to sponsor for those who live outside of the domes."

"I'll remember that."

Meanwhile, across town.

"Angel" was sipping her tea, while going over the night's events. A new building that ParaCorp had recently built will be the site of a new gala her father Darien Wainwright was going to have. She was dressed in her gray business suit, which contrasted her pink hair (in spite of the fact that it was tied in a bun). The Babylon would be the highest building within the central dome, which will serve as the central place for all manner of activities.

As she sipped her tea, her eyes fell upon a dark haired, teenaged girl. She was walking towards Angel's table.

"This is for you, Rini," the girl said, as she placed an electronic "key" on the table. "I know that you don't understand now, but you will."

And then, the girl took off.

"Wait-!"

Angel was about to follow the girl, but decided not to. Instead, her eye turned to the electronic key. It was actually a USB "Flash Drive", which was designed to store tons of information. Perhaps she can find a clue on it.

Later that night was the opening of the gala. Practically all the movers and shakers were there, including-

"Mr. Rosewater," Serena said, as she took Darien's hand. "It's good to see you again."

"Charmed," Darien replied. "I take it that you have received the invitation okay."

"Obviously."

"So, do you think that Miss Beck will show up?"

"That is a possibility, since you and your organization seem to be the focus."

"I suppose so. At any rate, care for a dance?"

Before Serena could say no…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The building was being whacked by a shelling from above.

"Sir!" yelled Col. Rei Datsun, as she goes over to the Darien. She and her police force were providing security detail for the gala. "We have to get you to safety."

"I see," Darien replied, as he turns away. He then glanced back. "Don't you have something to negotiate?"

"You know me very well," Serena said, as she leaves. Once she gets outside, Serena could see the problem at hand:

Big Sailor Venus.

"Big Sailor Venus" (or simply "BSV") was another "Big" that belongs to none other than Mina Beck, aka "Schwartzwald". Mina was once reporter for the "Paradigm Globe", before she went on a Robin Hood-type crusade by literally playing the role of Robin Hood (i.e. steal from the rich to give to the poor). Somehow, she learned something about Paradigm City that drove her insane, so much so that she wears bandages to cover her face out of shame for what she must do to awaken the Sleepers of the City of Amnesia, even if it meant death and destruction.

Serena sees BSV flying above. Like all "Bigs", they were generally humanoid shaped. Why any of them looked like teenaged girls with sailor fukus is beyond her understanding. Regardless of the reason, they made effective combat mechas.

Time to get to work.

"Moon Prism MAKE-UP!"

RUMBLE!

Big Sailor Moon rises out of the ground. Being five stories tall made the mecha an impressive sight.

Serena was teleported into her machine, and sat in her cockpit. As soon as she did, her monitor was activated. The screen lit up and churned out the following words:

"In the name of Love and Justice, I will punish you!"

Serena took her controls, and went after Mina Beck.

It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, at ParaCorp…

Angel took the electronic key, and inserted into her CPU console. As soon as she activated it, a menu pops up. The computer asked Angel if she wants to view some photographs. Out of curiosity, Angel did just that…and would regret that decision later on. For within those pictures, there was herself as a child…and the mysterious teenaged girl who had given her the key!

Back at the Smith residence, Amy Wainwright managed to figure out how to open the canisters safely. So, first up, Amy was to release the black cat.

"You sure about this?" Lyta Normandy asked, who was the housekeeper (and engineering expert for BSM) for Serena. Lyta was assisting Ami in releasing the specimens.

"Well, it's too late for that," Amy replied. And thus, with a sigh, Amy released the animal. After a few minutes, the creature's life-signs stabilized. It began to stir…

"Hello," Amy said simply.

The black cat blinked its eyes, as it tried to raise its head.

"…Ami?" the cat asked.

"!"

Meanwhile, the battle between BSV and BSM raged on. Mina delivered a drop kick, while Serena countered with grappling move, that sent BSV into a nearby construction site.

"Give it up, Beck," Serena said, as she moves into the kill. "We've done this too many times before."

"NO!" Mina said. "I will free the Moon Princess, and restore the Sailor Scouts!"

Mina pointed mecha's index finger at Serena's mecha.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

ZAP!

The laser beam lanced BSM's shoulder, causing a malfunction in the right torso. With no other choice, Serena charged forward, and propelled her and Mina into the bomb crater that Mina had made earlier.

I got to do this fast, Serena thought, as she produced her mecha's "Moon Scepter".

"It's over Mina!" Serena said, as she charged the weapon. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

When Serena brought down the weapon onto BSV, it produced the equivalent force of a nuclear bomb. When the light died down, BSV was barely recognizable. It tried to move, but collapsed on its own weight.

And, after all that pressure with the use of the scepter, her mecha's arm fell off the torso.

Serena quickly used her sensors to check on Mina Beck's condition; she was barely alive.

"Guys, I'm going to need help on two mechas and a…patient," Serena said, as she brokered a communications line between herself and HQ. She wanted to make sure that neither Mina Beck not BSV got into the hands of ParaCorp.

"Copy that, Serena," Lyta replied. "Oh, and we have a surprise waiting for you when you get home."

"?"

Meanwhile, across town at ParaCorp…

"So, you will provide me with the material for my own 'Big'?" Darien Rosewater says, as he sipped his glass of champagne.

"Of course," said Vera Beryl, who was the head of the mysterious organization known as "the Dark Kingdom". If Paradigm City had a "shadow", then the Dark Kingdom would be IT. "But remember our deal."

"Of course, Beryl. I get my own mecha in exchanged for access of what's outside of the domes…at least, unofficially speaking, that is."

Beryl turns to her four "generals".

"In the mean time, each of you will assist Mr. Wainwright in consolidating control over Paradigm City…and that includes retrieving the lost memories."

A short, blond haired man dressed in a fancy, gray military uniform steps forth.

"The pleasure will be all ours!" said Jadeite.

Observing this from a place known as "Floor 666", which was six-hundred and sixty-six floors below ground level…

"This is bad," Heruka said, as she stared in disbelief. "This new reality brought back THOSE freaks?"

"Apparently so," Setsuna replied. "Which was why it is important that Minako gets the help she needs…which is why Usagi had to retrieve her guardians from that lab."

"And what of us?" Michiru asked.

"You will continue as you were. You will serve as the Moon Princess' ears."

Setsuna turns to Hotoru.

"And I want you to continue to befriend your friend 'Angel'. She is key in unraveling all this."

"Okay, I guess," Hotoru says. Then, she looks at the mysterious 'Big' that stood still in the shadows. "You won't have to use that machine, right?"

Setsuna sighed sadly.

"If everything goes according to plan, then Rini, your 'Angel' will use it to reboot reality to the way it is suppose to be. Otherwise, you will."

Hotoru was frightened at the prospects of being forced to destroy the world. Setsuna had told their little group that if the corruption of reality continues, it will infect the entire space-time continuum. The other Sailor Plutos had given Setsuna the task of making right what went wrong in this timeline. And if she is unable to do it…

…then their world must die to save countless others.

_Eventually, the so-called "Inners" would regain their memories, thanks to the efforts of the "Outers". Working together, they would bring about the creation of "Crystal Tokyo", mostly thanks to Usagi's tough negotiating style. And although she would become "Neo-Queen Serenity", Usagi would still go out amongst her subjects to negotiate on their behave. Jokingly, Lady Rei of House of Mars would say that her Queen STILL had a mercenary streak. Ironically, it's was this "bare knuckles" attitude of hers that would prevent the Black Moon Family from forming in the first place. It wasn't so much as that the Queen was right; it was the fact that she used a combination of negotiations and mecha-armor fighting style to defeat Wiseman, before his plans reached fruition. Thus, peace would reign for 1000 years, at least until Sailor Chaos entered the picture. However, THAT was another story best told another time and place._

**Fin.**

**Author's note: I decided to discintinue this story, since I am no longer interested in finishing it. However, I wanted to at least put a cap on it, so I can make it as complete as possible. Later!**


End file.
